Beyond The Rising Sun
by PeanutButter123
Summary: Sequel to Before The Dawn. Now I can see.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

The deck of the ship was bright. Bright as in blinding. That kind of wakes you from your slumber while the ocean was rocking you to sleep bright.

Storming up to the surface of the ship I was NOT happy. I hadn't slept in two weeks and this is the first time I had actually been relaxed...but now it was ruined. I swung open the door to the cabin to go outside and was immediately hit with a burst of heat. I made the mistake of breathing in just as the heat came. I started coughing. Covering my mouth and nose with my robe I moved onward to figure out what exactly was going on.

The more steps I took the hotter the wood beneath my feet seemed to get. It was like walking on a bed of coal. Thinking fast I coated my feet with a thin bed of ice to protect them from getting burned. In sight was a very tall and very angry person. He came charging at me with flames not to far behind him. I froze, not knowing whether to run the opposite direction or to come charging head on. I chuckled. It was then I realized that he didn't know... I had fire too.

I took a step forward and got into position. My fist was clutched close, ready to launch an attack but before I could I feel someone tackle me from behind. Everything went terribly blank.

~/~

I woke up, unharmed but also surprisingly undressed as well Being chained to a wall with nothing on than your under clothes was quite...drafty? Yeah drafty was the best I could think of at the time. I was off wondered who captured me or better yet why would they undress me. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Fire Navy men, see a pretty girl and go wild with lust.

A light was shed against the horrible, bleak, wooden wall I was chained to. The door directly in front of me was swung open so UN-gently. I cringed when the door knob hit the wall and made a squeaking sound Poor door. The hinges aren't going to last much longer in my opinion.

"Welcome back Ice Princess."

My eyes widened in disbelief. He had found me. This wasn't how I planned things. I was supposed to be training his Avatar and casually having altercations to foil his plans. He wasn't supposed to fucking find me! Let alone find and kidnap me!

How nice of me to follow suite in the circumstances. I was blushing when I knew I was so mindbogglingly angry or maybe I really wasn't. It had been five months since I saw him last, in his coma, looking peaceful like a beautiful angel, and now he looked at me hurt and confused and angry.

"Zuko! Where's Lee!"

"Oh. Your little traveling partner set a course for Ba Sing Se," Zuko said in a condescending tone. ", where he thinks you are."

"Jerk off." I stuck my tongue out at him. Childish I knew it was but it was the best I could do when I was limb impaired.

"You can't in your right mind be mad at me." Zuko's voice lowed. "You left. I woke up and nearly die for you and you ran away. It hurt and now this is pay back."

"What are you going to do with me?" I knew I looked scared because he laughed at me. The only time he ever laughed at me was when he scared or caught me off guard. Today, he had managed both.

"It's called payback for a reason." He smirked. That damned smirk. How much I hated it. How much I hated how I missed it so much. "You won't be expecting it."

"Fine throw me into the freezing South Pole ocean!"

"I'm not stupid. You won't die and besides I have no intention of killing you. I still care for Agni's sake."

"Then tell me or at least give me some clothes. This is humiliating."

"Actually you look damned good as always. If I wasn't trying to punish you I'd take you right here."

I blushed. The idea of that didn't sound even the slightest bit wrong to me.

"You're so cute, but I can't make the same mistake twice." The atmosphere shifted from flirty to more urgent, more serious. " I know you saw the lights two days ago."

I had and damn near got knocked out from the lights. It was a clear day, as clear the sky could be in the South Pole and suddenly a light shot up from the middle of the ocean and into the sky. I was in awe of the strange occurrence and then when everything went cloudy and I fainted.

I nodded. He continued his previous thought.

"The light. The Avatar is back. I believe he's hiding out somewhere in the South Pole, perhaps in the small tribe."

I had a confused look on my face. I fit into this because?

"I get anything done by marching in there with soldiers, especially since the Fire Nation raids. They'd be more open to someone they can relate to."

Still I wasn't following. Something wasn't connecting for me.

"I want you to be my spy. Get close to the people, find the Avatar, and bring him to me. This would be the least painful way." He explained.

"Least painful for whom? I actually wasn't planning on being a part of a being part of a kidnapping scheme!"

He walked over to me and leaned forward, placing his head on my shoulders. He was so close it caught me off guard. I could feel his breath on my skin and the hair on my neck stand up. He took his index finger and went up and down my neck with his finger tip. He planted a soft kiss on my neck and then...he started to suck. I shivered. I couldn't contain myself but I was forced to, being so handicapped at the moment. I let out a soft, audible moan.

"Zuko." I moaned. He didn't stop he just moved where his mouth was and sucked on my chest through my breast binding.

"Say it." he murmured, flicking his tongue against my sensitive chest. I moaned again. My hips bucked forward.

"Say it now if you want me to stop."

I didn't want him to stop.

"No. Don't stop. I want you."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He pulled back and dusted his armor off. He headed back for the door.

"WHAT?"

"The Avatar Ice Princess. Bring me the Avatar and I'll do whatever you wish." Zuko turned back to me for a moment. I heard the jingle and a small silver object slide across the floor and end up beneath my feet. Just as I figured out what it was the door slammed and Zuko was gone.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You asshole!"

Payback certainly was a bitch.

**Author's Note: This is the sequel to Before The Dawn [.net/s/5630370/1/Before_The_Dawn]!**

**I know this chapter is kind of crappy but review and tell any improvements I can make.**

**~Bre~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

The cold air really got under my skin. I shivered as I kept thinking back to my "prize". Intimacy. I would've easily had that with Lee but always Zuko was on my mind from the moment I decided to leave. Damn, was he using me or was the Avatar a decent excuse to get me back in his arms? Knowing him the answer was both. I cleared my thoughts as I approached the small village of igloos and a poorly structure tower?

A boy wrapped in a fur coat was atop the structure. When he saw me he started flailing his arms about, like I was threat. Sigh, gonna be one of those days. From his pocket he drew what looked like a boomerang. Only problem was his hand slipped and it landed,say, about a foot away from where I was standing. I took five paces forward and picked it up. At this point he was panicking beyond belief and fell off the 10 foot structure. When he hit the ground he made a noise that reminded me of a whining duck. I assumed he was injured or at least felt really stupid at this point.

I walked over to him not knowing whether to just shake my head and pass him or to help him help then hit him in the head with the boomerang. To my surprise he was quick to get back on his feet and dust himself off as if he was trying to impress someone.

I smile because, well, he was kind of cute. He had was tall, with deep blueberry eyes, mocha skin, and his hair was shaved on the sides the rest of his hair was pulled back in ponytail. Zuko was cute but not this type of cute. Zuko was a masculine type of cute, the kind of ,masculine that can snap you in half. This guy was that kind of I want to cuddle with you and stare into your beautiful blue eyes kind of cute.

I was at a complete loss for words. I was obviously staring at him and he was staring back. As a light breeze blew and snapped me out of my daze I remember why I was here in the first place. Avatar.

"Um this is yours." I spoke while pointing to the wooden boomerang in my hand.

"Uh yea." He reached forward and grabbed it, his hand brushing mine, and for just a moment I felt butterflies even through the thick mittens I felt warmth from his body. I was completely mesmerized. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." A huge gust came and blew my hood off. The stray strands of blonde hair blew everywhere from left to right. I shiver and struggle to keep my hair in order but the wind had beaten me.

"You, you have a lot of hair." he noticed

"Yes, I know. It's hard to manage." I let out a small giggle.

"You know my sister is hairy too." I glared at him. Hairy? He laughed an awkward chuckle, almost sounded forced. "I mean not hair, you're not hairy. Hairy as in has a lot of hair. Not like a saber-tooth walrus but like-"

I placed my hand over his mouth. He was just making more and more of a fool of himself.

"Hush. I'd love to get help taming this mess of hair. Just take me to where I need to go." He nodded.

At this point I was focused on getting out of the cold, and maybe, just maybe the Avatar would slip into my plans.

~/~

The igloo was very cluttered with random things. From black cauldrons, to spears, to ribbon, to salted fish. It was a mess in here. I just wanted to get to cleaning right away but then again that would be rude. Mr. Cutie immediately went rummaging through a bunch of small boxes in the corner the igloo. I didn't know whether to help or take a seat between the sharp spears and the random pieces of parchment paper. Before I could decide he surfaced a small jewelry box decorated with little blue stars. He walked over to me and opened the box. Within was a sapphire comb, a rabbit bear toothed comb, and black ribbon. I reached out to grab the box but instead he made a gesture that meant to sit down.

I did as he instructed.

He unzipped my coat and slid it off my shoulders. Without the coat holding it up the full length of my hair was revealed. It fell down to my waist. I couldn't help but blush. Back at home no one but your husband was supposed to see all of your hair but here it may be different. I could understand how. It's customs or feed your family.

Running his fingers through the length I felt a smile creep upon my face.

"You're really going to comb all of this hair?"

"Of course. I do this all the time for Gran Gran when my sister is out."

"You live with your sister and grandmother?"

"Yes." he answered quickly as he ran the comb from my roots to the ends, getting caught in the middle on tangled pieces. Again he ran over the same section with the comb and then with the brush.

"You have nice, soft hair." he spoke softly. "Like my mother."

I scowled. I was smiling until he said like my mother. So I remained him of his mother now? I was almost offended until I realized he lived with his sister and grandmother.

"Is she not around?"

"No. The Fire Nation raided the tribe and left her dead when I was very young. My father left and went off to fight in the war. He left me in charge of protecting the tribe and taking care of Gran Gran and Katara." he explained in an almost monotone voice.

"I'm so sorry. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They need to be stopped." I couldn't believe that came out of my mouth. I was the one working for the son of the Fire Lord. He muttered "mhmm", concentrating on my hair. He split my hair into three section and began braiding, wrapping one section around the other. He seemed like a pro at it. It had only been a minute and he was half way done.

"What's your name?" I asked before he put the ribbon around the end to tie off the braid

"I'm Sokka. What's your name?"

"Cry-"

Before I could get my name out the igloo opened. Two people entered. A young girl around my age with dark chocolate hair and the same blueberry eyes Sokka had and a young boy maybe a foot shorter than the young girl with gray eyes. He sported orange and yellow and BLUE ARROWS. So the Avatar was here after all. My eyes widened.

"I um have to go." I quickly put my coat back on and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Sokka asked.

"Yes. I have somewhere to be but thank you." I turned around and gave him a quick embrace followed by my running out of the igloo. From outside I could hear laughing followed by yelling.

"Aw poor Sokka. Your girlfriend ran away?" a female voice teased

"She's not my girlfriend and shut up! She only ran away because you and your stupid friend came before I could get her name. Something was different about her, I could feel it when we talked."

"What? You think she actually likes you, slim chance Sokka." Katara laughed again

"I never said I liked her. She's pretty, that's it." Sokka said

I smiled before launching my body forward. I had to deliver the news in person to Zuko. Three years at sea and the Avatar was finally here.

~/~

Stepping through the door to Zuko's room I was a little shocked to find no one was in there. I had just asked the helmsman where he was and he was quick to say in his room, so that's where I went and low and behold, no Zuko.

I took another step and suddenly I was forced to the bed and pressed down by another body. When I finally opened my eyes the impact of the golden eyes meeting mine was enough to make me jump. He did something I could hardly expect next. He pressed his lips to mine. Immediately his tongue tapped against lips and I opened quickly for entrance. I reluctantly would've let him continue the heated kiss but he pulled back.

I could tell it took everything in him to stop. He wanted this as much as I did but he had a motive, I did not. He got up and so did I. We were stand parallel to each other.

"What is it?" he spoke softly nibbling my neck

"The Avatar. I've found him." When I finished the sentence his eyes lit up. He pushed me back down onto the bed and kissed me like nothing else mattered like responsibilities had all floated away Reaching for the sash of my robe he worked his way under the material and made his way to my chest. I moaned when he rubbed my nipple. Though it felt so good I had to stop him before we were right back to where we had been before. This world is much bigger than us and we couldn't act like we were the only people matter. I pushed him away. My body ached and longed for more. The look on his face was confusion and pain.

"We can't not right now. Work has to be done."

Clearing his throat he fixed his posture, no longer sloppy and animalistic but more conformed and masculine. "Know as soon as business is taken care of you will be mine, you will not get away next time, and you will love every single moment of us working our way to ecstasy."

"There's nothing I'd ever enjoy more." That was one thing about Zuko and I's relationship. We never lied to each other.

~/~

Approaching the village I felt so free I could let out a gleeful scream right there. I smiled. As I walked towards the entrance Sokka was walking out.

"Hey you came back Beautiful." Sokka smiled at me and my legs almost turned to snow.

"Yea I know."

"You came back to tell me your name right?"

He looked so eager and what was I going to say. I came back to capture your friend and maybe destroy your home in the process.

"Um. Something like that."

It just dawned on me. Zuko never once called me beautiful, never complimented me, never thanked me, never even looked at me like Sokka was except beyond when it was convenient for him. It felt so good to be not loved but adored.

"Tell me because I wouldn't feel right fishing and not knowing the stunning girl who came into town today's name."

"I'm not stunning."

"If anyone told you you weren't they're lying. You are the most beautiful girl I've seen in awhile. I mean not that I see other girls but still yea you're pretty top on that list."

"If you knew me you'd know I was far from beautiful."

"That's just it. I don't know you and that's something I've wanted to since you came. I know it's weird but I feel so connected to you. It'll be fun. Come fishing with me um and your name is?"

I for one was NOT the person you take fishing or the person you trust alone except if you're being hunting down by something. I didn't have time. What if Zuko found out? But that word fun came into my mind. Fun as something I hadn't had in awhile. I exhaled.

"Crystal. I'm Crystal and I'd love to go have fun right now."

**Author's Note: Done! Sorry it took forever! Review!**

**~Bre~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sokka led me to the sea, a place where I found my self rightful at home. Not only did I enjoy being closer to the water I enjoyed the fact of being closer to Sokka. The fact that he carried a six feet long canoe from the village to the water made him win more points as well.

Bending over he guided the canoe into the water after flipping it over. He made a gesture instructing me to get in the canoe first. I nodded and stepped one foot behind the other into the canoe. I sat down facing Sokka who got into the canoe right behind me. I felt it tip the side a little bit but as soon as Sokka sat down it leveled out. From the bottom of the canoe Sokka brought up two oars, placed one in each hand, and started rowing forward. A small, chilly breeze ruffled the fur on my hood. I looked down to keep the cold air from my face and then I realized he hadn't brought any fishing rods.

"Fishing with no rods Sokka?"

He smirked as if he knew something I didn't. He hadn't brought me out here to take me fishing had he?

"Truth is I just wanted to be alone with you again." Sokka swung both of the oars behind us. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yes. It's nice and peaceful. I love the water."

"My sister does too. She's a waterbender."

"Oh so am-"

I shut my mouth, remembering not to blow my cover. Remember you're here for the Avatar. Stop lying, why are you REALLY here?

"You're what? A waterbender?"

Keeping my identity a secret is crucial. Even revealing I was a waterbender would blow my cover.

"No I thought you said uh, water lover but it's cool that she's a waterbender"

"Cool. It's a pain, every time she decides to play with her magic water I get hurt."

"Well you just expect her to not waterbend. It's natural, can't be changed,"

"All I ask is that she doesn't do it around me. That's how we got that stupid kid tagging along with us."

The kid. The Avatar. They were among the most powerful bender in the world and didn't even know he was the Avatar. Slipping him away would be easier than I had imagined.

"Mad? He's just a child."

"He's just another mouth to feed. We can barely provide for ourselves."

I frowned. "So what am I?"

"You are not a 12 year old, immature boy. You're a beautiful, sexy, very mature 16 year old girl who I find myself wanting more and more every time I look at her."

Blushing was what you did when you are caught off guard by someone you like right? Damn my teenage hormones. I thought he was cute, anything he said was cute, and even when he falls and damn near kills himself I find him even more attractive. I liked him. Now I couldn't even deny him liking me, that statement, the way he looked at me, and the fact that we're here now suggests that he does. He just told me he wanted me, but the question was would I let him have me?

"Sokka." I said letting out a small sigh, not knowing what to say my eyes were glued to the ocean in the far off distance.

"I'm sorry. Too soon." Sokka panicked, shaking the canoe on his side "I just really like you and you know there's a lack of girls around I mean girls my age. I'm kind of-"

"Horny?"

He blushed, "NOOOOO!"

And I knew he was lying. His voice got about 6 octaves higher and his skin got 10 shades red and not from the cold air. I laughed.

Despite what I thought I was having fun. It was a breath of fresh air. I like being distracted from Zuko, well more liked not thinking about him killing me. If Sokka so much as touched me and he found out who knows what he would do?

I giggled. I never had this stage with a guy. The whole butterflies in my stomach, blushing, smiley thing. Seems like Zuko and I skipped that stage and with Lee I faked it. For some reason I felt as though I could be myself.

A cold chill blew between Sokka and I. Sokka rowed a little faster to get away from the cold air. He stopped three feet away from an iceberg.

"Sokka, I don't think you should be alone with me like this anymore. I'm dangerous. You have no idea who I am or what I'm capable of."

"Unless you're some Fire Nation spy I could care less."

I almost scowled at that moment but from behind me I could hear a crackling sound. The iceberg! A big chunk from overhead broke off and was about to smash our small canoe and us into pieces. Sokka was huddled in the corner yelping as I shifted into survival mode. Reacting quickly I turned the huge chunk of us into water and sent it far away into the vast ocean blue. I turned back around and only saw Sokka staring at me with his mouth wide open.

"You...the water...um...but..the...and you..uh..."

He was trailing on and on. I covered his mouth with my index finger.

"Sokka shut up." I used my right hand to grab his coat and yank him closer to me, nose to nose. "Don't you dare tell anyone or I won't hesitate to make consequences."

"I-I promise I won't tell anyone if..."

IF! I could, I could kill him and he's making proposals. IF it was anyone else I'd be pissed off but because it was Sokka I couldn't be furious not even angry enough to scold him.

"Kiss me. Just to break the tension."

And in that moment I knew what to do.

**Author's Note: So its short and took forever to cuz I've been focusing on school. I'm sorry but I'll update more frequently later on.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Just before our lips met a fire ball come fly at us. We both jumped back. I felt heat skim my face. From behind an iceberg I could make out the tip of a Fire Navy ship.

"Sokka. Go." my eyes widened in fear.

"Where am I supposed-" I pushed him into water, not forgetting to abandon ship myself. As soon as my feet hit the water the large fire ball came completely destroying the ship. I saw splotches of orange in the water as swam upward to the surface.

"You think you can just bullshit me Crystal. I asked you to do a simple task and now you want to betray me! That's fine because you won't be the one suffering. Nothing will ever get in front of my goals, not even you!" Zuko voice roared from the deck. It wasn't the water that had me so numb.

Pretty girl is suffering,  
while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
what his intentions were about

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

His intentions wasn't to be with me at all. If he did obviously he didn't care enough about us to not flip off the handle.

She's beautiful as usual  
with bruises on her ego and  
her killer instinct tells her to  
be aware of evil men

He was going to something stupid. I had to stop him. When you go into evils mind its hard to get back out again. Now I know why...

its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

Its the way that he makes you feel  
its the way that he kisses you  
its the way that he makes you fall in love, love

"Sokka!" I yelled "Sokka!"

The orange in the water! A piece of debris must have hit him in the head. I quickly submerged under the frigid water. I made out a faint figure a few more feet down. I swam as fast and as hard as I could against the current that tried its hardest to push me back upwards. I was less than a foot away from an unconscious Sokka. All I had to do was reach out my arm. I quickly grabbed him and pulled his body upward to the surface.

Looking down at my hands I saw red. He was bleeding from his temple. I had to save him. I wouldn't have one more life on my hands. He groaned. Thank Tui and La he wasn't dead.

Gather some water in my hand I was quick to heal his wound. But I had to get to the village or Zuko was going to ruin innocent peoples homes. I create a wave while holding Sokka in my arms. Damn he was heavy. Rushing forward towards shore I was more than afraid I would drop the dormant boy.

As I land on the shore. I made sight of some of Zuko's man nearing the village. Family's huddle together in the center of their small community, eyes glazed over with immediate fear.

I hit Sokka's face with a little water to wake him. He groaned and turned over on his side before snapping his eyes wide open and letting out an extremely loud scream. And cue the frantic fire balls hailing down like Tui and La pointed and said " Bitch you fucked".

I wanted to strangle Sokka into an oblivion in which he could be the only one to suffer from his obvious stupidity but I realized I didn't have time.

"Sokka. RUN! Run as fast as you can." I screamed hopping to my feet and streaming a protect barrier between me and the firebenders. Sokka's eyes were glassy with fear, despite that he back towards town like I instructed. Leaving me with the Fire Nation swine. How great.

The soldiers in their heavy armor charged at me. I used the water around me and tumbled them over one by one before they could even get a mere three feet closer. I turned instinctively I stopped an archer fifty feet away armed and ready to fire. He quickly put his weapon down. Why?

I turned around to meet the eyes of a certain golden eyed, fuming boy. Zuko broke through my flimsy water wall, separating him and I. He grabbed my wrists, forcing me forward, my head colliding with his stern chest. My head immediately rest on his chest, as in a calming gesture, a homage to the past I suppose.

its the way that he makes you cry  
its the way that he's in your mind  
its the way that he makes you fall in love

My body reacted before my mind. Always had with Zuko. In an instant things went from him wrapping his arms around me to he forcing me away, creating a huge space between us. I missed his warmth, his love, how things were before. And I felt the tear freeze on my cheek.

"Obviously you have trouble being other men."

"Maybe the trouble is YOU not being a man at all."

Zuko gasped for air. He wasn't expecting me to sink that low. I had and like a boomerang that statement turned back and hurt me.

Zuko quickly turned away from me and lifted his hand up signaling something. I couldn't tell whether it was the archer or his soldiers. All at once a flock of soldier marched out of Zuko's ship and towards the village, blasting rains of fire and ash in every step.

"NO!" I yelled. Under my breath I whispered Sokka's name. I intended the chase after Zuko and take out a few of his men in the process but before I could even step forward a gust of wind blew the men and the fire out like small flames on a candle.

A young boy, maybe 12 with arrows on his head perched on a spinning ball of air. The Avatar! I ran towards the village as fast as I could and passed Zuko whose mouth was opened wide.

"You! You're the Avatar, while you're just a child." Zuko signaled his men to stand down and got into fighting position. Sokka was next to his grandmother and sister. Who had the same mocha skin and blueberry eyes as Sokka. They all watched in mere terror, not knowing what to expect next.

"Yea. A kid who's gonna kick you're butt." And with that the Avatar and Zuko charged each other. The battle begun.

"Aang." I heard Sokka's sister murmur. She truly cared about the boy. The same ferocity I bared for Zuko's well being. Despite that Aang was supposed to be my student. As a teacher would it be right to let Aang get captured by Zuko only to set him free? I couldn't think of the answer before my body sprung into action.

"Crystal!" Sokka yelled, running after me. He quickly caught up to me, tackling me into the powdery snowy. He pressed himself on top of me burying me deeper into it.

"Where are you going? You can't get in the middle of that fight." Sokka's eyes burned into my own. The emotions, the feeling he felt were now crawling through my retinas at this very moment. I was afraid, afraid for when he found out I'm not who he thought I was ...just like Lee.

"Sokka, I'm a bender too. I can take care of myself." I declared trying to push him off. The moment my back was an inch of the indentation in the snow he forcefully pushed me back down. My eyes widened.

"Please don't. I thought things would be different with you here. I thought we had a connection." Sokka said, pausing in between every word.

Connection hung onto me like my skin clings onto my body. Yes we did. By Tui and La we did but you and I could never be. You were screwed from the start.

I didn't say a word, swiftly pushing him off I bolted towards the sound of falling ice and snow. Zuko was struggling. He was backed into a corner. He saw me coming up behind the kid and smirked. In Zuko language that meant take him out now to redeem yourself. I paused, before I froze the young boy in place.

Zuko stepped towards me, pushed a strand of hair in place. "I knew you'd do it. Now you get your reward."

With his thumb he placed my head up and kissed me. His tongue slivered into my mouth, finding mine. Our tongue laced in and out of each other's mouths as if we were feeding on the saliva. He placed as hand on the nape of my back, rubbing up and down. When he moved down to my neck he painted it with small kisses then started sucking. I let out a small moan. That's when he stopped. He always had to be in control didn't he?

And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
you can never get him outta your head

Still holding my chin with his thumb he kissed my cheek.

"We have to get him in a cell and then night you can do what you wish with me," Zuko paused his mouth so close I could feel the hot ear against my ear. "all night long."

My body shook at the thought of being intimate with him again. It was so hot and passionate and angry and unorganized and great.

From behind us I could hear a certain annoying squeal I knew to well.

"You and him. You lied." Sokka's voice was so cold it gave me instant goosebumps "You led me on."

"Let's go. We have to secure the Avatar." Zuko said, rolling his eyes at the other male

I followed him like a slave, leaving behind my only home.

**Author's Note: I know it's been MONTHS but I finally updated. I promised the next chapter will be lengthy and MATURE 3 ! I hope I didn't lose many readers. Also, thanks to Sugarcult for the lyrics to Pretty Girl. ~Bre~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This chapter is written in third person because I couldn't write it as well in first but enjoy. Sorry for the delay.**

**Chapter 5:**

He watched as Crystal's chest rose and fell with her breathing. His eyes trailed down to her flat, chiseled stomach. Her legs were perfectly sculpted and sensual. He could only dream of having those toned legs wrapped around his waist and the pleasure he would cause her fit body to have had she'd give in to the tension. He and her both new being alone was unbearable. Now, more than ever. He wanted her, right now. He didn't care if she was sleeping. It could wait.

Forcing himself on top of her Zuko placed his lips onto hers. Crystal's eyes snapped open as if she knew she was in danger but instead of attacking she opened her mouth for Zuko's tongue to slip in. In an instant Zuko's starving tongue found Crystal's. Zuko liked the feel of this. She was hot, not just physically but something inside of her ignited a fire in Griffin he couldn't, rather, didn't want to control.

Zuko quickly put his hands to action, stroking up and down her waist, feeling her abs, massaging her still covered breasts. He would change that soon enough. Zuko tugged at Crystal's shirt and she sure didn't oblige to helping him. She worked her way out her shirt then returned to feverishly kiss him. Saliva now mixing together in her mouth. It was a sweet taste, but something else would taste even sweeter to him. He sliver his hands under her lace panties and her pants rubbed her gentle nub. In response she bucked her hips forward. Her breathing now heaving.

He could tell it had been awhile since anyone had touched Crystal like he did. Sure a cheap fuck here and there. But this, THIS was making love. This was passion. This was living at its finest.

Crystal nibbled on his neck. As if he already wasn't turned on enough. She started to suck and she held it for a good 30 seconds. This girl was trying to push him over the edge alright. He damn sure wasn't going to get off before her. This was her night, all hers.

Zuko rubbed faster as she grinded against him he could feel his mind slowly slipping away. The animal in him was kicking in now. If he wasn't ready to make her his now he never would be. He eyes burned into him as he removed her bottoms.

"Crystal. You're so beautiful." He kissed from the space between her breasts down to her navel slowly. "Certainly an essence I want to devour."

"Then devour me. Claim me as yours and no one else's." Crystal seductively eye him as if she was giving himself to her along with all the power she had humanly possible.

Zuko rubbed up and down her inner thighs. He didn't want to get into her before he was sure was ready enough for him. He could smell her feminine scent before even touching her vagina. Zuko smirked. She didn't strike him as a gentle girl so this could be rough. Just like he wanted it to be.

Crystal now stared at him wondering whether or not he was going to go any further. Spreading her legs, her kissed her in her most sensitive spot. She moaned as he tongue dug deeper into her. He was lapping up her juices for dear life, as if this was what he lived for, all the while he was still rubbing her clit. She was close and dammit so was he. Her smell, her taste, her moaning his name only drove him more. He wanted her to feel ecstasy. And he would give it to her until her body could take no more.

Crystal's muscles tightened and letting out a series of high pitched moans she released and Zuko wasn't taking any of the sweet substance for granted. He licked it all up until the sound of her panting breathes distracted him.

"Oh. Zuko. You're so great, but baby there's no turning back now. You're driving me delirious."

"Crys. Are you sure? I just want to make sure."

"If you don't fuck me right now I'll shove my foot up your sexy ass!"

Zuko gulped rather loudly. When the fear subsided ad moment later he proudly said, "Gladly my love."

Zuko knew he didn't have to hold back now. He was sure. The question he wasn't so sure of was whether or not she could handle him? Flipping her over on her stomach quickly and frankly a little hard he grabbed a handful of hair and thrust into her in one movement. Crystal let out a gasp, her eyes widened as well. She threw her head back and moaned. He didn't know whether it was from pleasure or pain. Either one was good enough for him.

He gently tugged on her hair and whispered into her ear. "Am I too much for you princess?"

Just to reassure her Zuko pulled out and let her succumb to the emptiness her body hated. A minute later he thrusted back in. She let out a loud screamed. He felt her vaginal muscles contract around his hard member.

"No. I need you. Move Zuko."

Zuko did as the lady commanded thrusting in and out of her ad hard and as fast as he could. She moaned over and over again, sometimes not even being able to let even a sigh out. Zuko slowed down though. He didn't want her to release too fast. He did love being inside of her. So warm and wet and it felt oh so good.

Between Zuko's thrusts she let out words. He was guessing she was angry he wasn't going full throttle. "Why... did...you ...slow ...down?" The sound of skin meeting skin stopped her for a moment. "Am I... too much...to...handle?" She moaned once more.

Zuko was pissed. She knew how to play his nerves and get what she wanted. "Oh you want it don't you! You want it hard?"

He quickly pulled out and picked her up so they were facing each other, standing.

"Give me your leg." He slung her leg over his shoulder and held it with one arm and with the other arm he supported her back.

Zuko let the animal in her unleash. Making his only priority to give it all to her. He couldn't lose. He was NOT going to release first. He wasn't. With every thrust he could feel her muscles contract. She was close. If she tightened against him any more he'd be pushed over the edge. Nevertheless he pounded into her, not intending on slowing down. He enjoyed her face moaning his scream and much more enjoy her bouncing breasts. Instinctively he put his mouth to her nipple and sucked hard. She going now.

"Oh Zuko. Oh my, I'm going to release."

"Then do it!" He yelled kissing her. His tongue lacing sloppily with hers. Her back arched pushing her hips forward and causing him to go deeper inside, combined with her tight muscles Zuko couldn't hold it anymore. They both let out pleasureful screams and collapsed.

Breathing was heavy, sweat was present, and that far exceeded anything either of them had felt before.

Zuko kissed Crystal's salty lips over and over again. Making sure she was still sane. Pushing on his chest he flipped him over and laid on top of him.

Zuko couldn't believe he had a women so beautiful, so amazing in his presence. Pushing a stray piece if hair from her brown eyes he smiled. A true, happy smile.

"I think I can fall in love with you again Crystal." He said as he placed the palm of his hand to his cheek.

Again? In the time she was gone Zuko, didn't love her anymore? Crystal's smile faded. The glow around her was put out immediately.

"You, you don't love me anymore? Or did it take sex for you too release that I really loved you?" she whispered. She was upset but she didn't want the mood to fade. She actually felt happy.

"Of course I love you. You're my first. I'll never forget you...even if I tried you wouldn't let me." Zuko lay flat on his bed looking at the ceiling while Crystal turned away from him, staring at the wall across the room.

"How many?" she asked coldly

"How many what? I'm not understanding." He reached over in a loving gesture to touch her naked shoulder, still fresh with perspiration. She shrugged him off immediately.

"How many girls have you fucked since me?" She ask flat put, almost afraid to receive an answer. The mere mention of him being with someone else made her stomach turn.

"Just one. It was some bar maid nothing serious. I had my needs some nights. I started thinking about you and it went from your hair to your smile to being inside of you to the way you arch your back. I, I missed you. It wasn't like I wanted to fuck her. I imagine it was you those times I was with her." He moved closer to her, laying on his side so she could feel his rushed breaths against her back. "I made her, made her say my name perfectly just like you do it with all those extra O's just so I could be with you for a moment."

"But it wasn't me." she snapped her body tensing to his heat. It wasn't her screaming his name, it wasn't her he chose to have sex with, it wasn't her he had wanted those nights. It was some bar maid. Someone second best to her.

"Oh come on don't do this. Not after we've had such a satisfying victory. It isn't like you haven't been with other people either Crystal." He once again laid on his back, letting the space between them take full effect

"I slept with Lee for US Zuko. He was hardly a bar maid. What happened to your honor?" she mocked him

"Honor. What happened to my honor was I bedded some Water Tribe nut job and got her pregnant. Do you honestly expect me to just welcome you back after all that's happened? I can't even look at you anymore without being disgusted."

"So I'm just some casual sex game to you. A wet hole and a way to get your Avatar. Oh so when you get to the Fire Nation I was NEVER your girlfriend. Just some concubine."

Silenced set in now between the two. She was waiting for Zuko to answer but honestly she didn't want him to. They never lied to each other and the truth was what she feared. Zuko didn't know how to answer it without lying to her. It was a catch 22 situation. Either way she'd be hurt. Either way he didn't care too much about her pain when he'd been in so much just to get back to her.

"We will never be anything other than release for one another. If the people found out it would be the end of what we have."

"If we can even call what we have anything at all." she murmured. Her starting to water now. She knew he was right. From the start this was all some twisted fantasy that was being ripped apart as time went on. When he got back to the Fire Nation with the Avatar their love would die and so would her hope.

"I love you. I really do. It's just you've changed. I can't look at you the same way anymore."

"Then why bring me here into your bed?"

"Because without you I felt empty."

"And I see you're still the selfish little boy who wants daddy's acceptance."

"I've been thinking about how you felt for the past six months. I want one night with you just to breathe and you turn it into this."

"Maybe I have changed but you are still as pathetic as you always were." she snapped at him the tears streaming down her face now but of course he wouldn't know. Her tone hid it well.

"Get out! Just get out! I don't care anymore Crystal. I honestly don't. I have what I need and came here to get. That's all that really matters."

Crystal wrapped herself in the white sheet and walked out of the room. She turned to him just before she reached for the door. He could see the hurt all over her face and she cringed at it, fear it, felt bad for it but of course he "didn't care."

Her feet gliding against the warm wood of the hall. She saw a light shine from General Iroh's door. She barged right in. Luckily he was sipping a cup of tea in his red night gown

Iroh was the same Iroh. Same gray beard. Same jolly figure. Same strange obsession with teas and all things involving it.

"Oh why it is you. I didn't think I'd see you again." Iroh looked at her then got up as soon as he saw her condition. "Puffy eyes aren't good for your heart. Have some tea with me."

Iroh lead the girl over to the small table where he was having tea and poured her a piping cup. She sipped leisurely as the redness of her eyes faded.

"My nephew and you have a very complicated relationship it seems. He means well. He's just confused."

"I'm starting to think he loves the Avatar more than me. Speaking of him," Crystal finished up her last sip of tea and put the cup down quickly, "he's held in in the bottom level right?"

Iroh nodded his head, pouring himself another cup of tea.

"Have a shirt I could put on? I left my clothes in Zuko's room." she ask. Iroh leisurely pointed to his bureau on the other side of the room. As she rummage through the clothes, looking for something that actually fit she couldn't help but think about what Zuko said.

Well if he didn't care she'd sure as hell make him care.

**Author's Note: Again I apologize for the gap but I have given you all another update :)! Tell me if you like it. It's my first lemon ever! ~Bre~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Here he was in front of me. The boy from my dreams. My supposed destiny. I thought back to the time when my father for told me of my future. _The Avatar IS your future._

I watched as his chest rise and fell below his shallow breaths. The blue tattoos were illuminated by the thin stream of moonlight creeping through the cracks in the iron interior. This ship kind of mimicked Zuko. He had been through a lot and suffered cracks but he'd never fallen. Could I jeopardize that?

I sighed, my hand swollen around the key that I stole from the unconscious guard just down the hall. I forced the key into the lock like I was stabbing into my worst enemy. Turning the key as if I was twisting an arm off and pulling it straight from socket. I pushed open the cell door and stepped forward, eyeing the dormant boy in front of me.

His handcuffs were securing him close to the wall and he almost looked peaceful being held in captivity. If the world knew about him he'd never get rest and I knew that feeling far to well. His orange and yellow colors struck me odd. The Air Nomads had been dead for years so the colors, even his surprisingly appearance of premature balding was out-of-date. I shook my thoughts away reaching up to touch the tiny boy's wrist.

As if he sensed me his eyes snapped open and in an instant forced air from his bully and pushed me back into the adjacent wall with a thump. My hair fell over my shoulders due to the impact of the wall loosening it from its ribbon. Once I recovered from the shock I got back on my feet. His silvery brown eyes pierced through me like knives. I felt his blood pumping through his veins all centering around his lungs, loading for another air gunshot. And this is the kid I'm supposed to teach waterbending to. Huh, fat chance.

"Don't shoot me. I'm not here to hurt you." I was happy that came out decently genuine instead of forced. I was keeping myself from ripping him apart from the inside out. Hm, in my time away from Zuko I guess my, restraint has strengthened.

As I drew closer I felt his heart pound because apparently I had to look of a violent murderer. Yea, right. Picking my hand up he flinched. He actually thought I was going to kill him. Fuck, my performance was worse than I thought.

Drawing water from the air I used it to slice through the iron chains keeping him suppressed. His eyes glazed over like he was a mannequin for a brief moment. He didn't understand, that was obvious. In his eyes it looked like I was betraying my master. Judging from my lack of clothes I did look the part of a servant and my matted hair didn't help much.

"Don't say a word." I leaned in so close I could feel his breath against my cheek. "When the sunrises we'll resume moving and onward to the Fire Nation. Get out of here and go find your friends."

He nodded cautiously as I turned my back to him. Just before I stepped out of the cramped cell his voice stopped me.

"Why?" he asked his voice low and youthful.

"Because I'm making a commitment now." And with that I continued walking forward, locking the cell door behind me as my cover. I threw the keys on top of the unconscious guard's back and went up the stairs.

Creeping back through the hollow halls and passing wandering eyes from soldiers, I slipped back into Zuko's room. He was asleep, exhausted from the nights former behavior. Peeling back the crimson blanket I placed myself next to him, making sure I took in all of his heat from his bare back. I was so cold and was incredibly warm.

"Come back to tease me?" he said just as I wrapped my arms around his built body.

"Of course not. I came back to apologize for what I said." My voice was light and sensual. He probably expected me to be extremely defensive or at least hurt. Oh how hurt I was.

I cringed when he flipped me over and pinned me to the bed, pinned me to the bed like he was water drowning a raging fire. Through his amber eyes I could see myself like a mirror. I shouldn't be scared. I was used to...unpredictability, as twisted as that sounded.

"Apologize?" Zuko asked his chest pressing against me so my breast lay flat between us.

His mouth crash against mine, breaking the emotional barrier. His tongue grazed my lips, pleading for entrance ad I let him. I let his tongue probe my mouth and hungrily suck the very oxygen from my lungs. His hands went under the large shirt and started caressing my stomach. My abs tensing under his hands. He continued kissing me in the most proactive and violent way he could.

He ripped off the shirt and did the same to the breast bindings, not even taking the time to toss them aside. He feasted on my nipples as if it was an aphrodisiac he had never had the pleasure of tasting before. My moans only pushed him more.

Using his free hands he torn apart my loin cloth. He inserted three fingers inside of me without a moments notice. I sucked in breath being unprepared for his fingers to be so quickly inserted. He thrusted them in and out hard and deep, while his other hand grasped tightly around my inner thigh.

Never had he been so rough with me. Never had I felt such a forced pleasure. At the end of the day I was always in control. This wasn't about control it was about pure anger. He had always been like this keeping it pent up inside but using me as release.

"Why are you just laying there? Moan for me. Scream for me. Do something." he said breathy into my ear. He inserted another finger inside of me and thrust at a quicker pace. I couldn't bring myself to feel good from this. My mind was too flooded. Of course we compromised actual talking for physicality.

Removing his fingers he reached for the drawstring on his loose pants, letting them fall to his ankles. He positioned himself on top of me, pinning my arms to my sides. He slid into me in on swift motion starting to pull in and out so fast I could hardly fill the difference between being filled with his warm and being without it. I grinded against him meeting his shallow thrusts with the bucking of my hips but I refused to moan and give him the satisfaction. His words before still burned in my mind.

I looked up into his eyes. The usual smolder in them had died out. Here on top of me was a hollow shell of a man. Nothing about him was passionate, everything robotic.

He groaned into my ear nearing close to his release. With one short thrust he came inside me, the shock from his heat causing the muscles of my pussy to contract. He pulled out completely. After a moment of catching his breath he dressed himself in his traditional armor, putting on the under shirt first followed by his cotton pants.

I turned my head towards the window noticing the sunlight poking through the glass. He didn't say a word to me as he left the room, slamming the door behind him. Just as I heard the slam of the door I buried my head into the surface of the pillows.

_What have I done?_

~/~

I heard the pounce of bodies bouncing against the wall almost an hour later. Now the sun was completely up. The door was slung open and the figure of a 5'3" boy was in my eyesight. I froze not knowing whether to attack of let him pass. I followed his direction with my eyes and took sight of his staff leaning in the corner of Zuko's room. He picked up and had eye contract with me for a brief second. I guess this was his thank you. With his staff in hand he mounted it on his back, opened it up and it become a glider. He flew out of the room gliding out of the room like a bird. I placed the blanket over my head trying to ignore what was happening. Footsteps filled the room.

"My lady. Prince Zuko is in need of your expertiseon the deck." the deep tone echoes in the room and just like that more footsteps left the room.

I forced the blanket off my body and looked in the chest at the foot of the bed. I picked up a fresh roll of breast bindings and wrapped it around my chest. Next I put on my thick leggings, robe, boots, and heavy winter coat. I put the hood over my head, holding my curly locks in its confines.

Stepping on the deck of the ship something flew over me that wasn't...normal. I fell back , looking up in the sky I saw this giant furry thing with the Avatar and his friends on the back of it. Zuko walked over and forced me to my feet as his men blasted fire balls from catapults.

"I need you to shoot it down. I can't lose him." Zuko demanded. As soon as I got into my stance one of the fireballs were quickly avoided with the Avatar's air bending and crash into a icy ledge above. I couldn't move fast enough before all the snow and ice came caving down over us. I dug myself from under the five feet of snow and pushed some it off the deck. Some of the men melted the snow itself.

Zuko surfaced and looked at the sky scornfully, his hands in firm fists to his sides.

"Ugh. I'm still not cleaning this up." I declared he turned and looked at me kicking a pile of snow and grumbled.

~/~

Nightfall came extremely fast that day. Faster than I would've liked. I slung on my blue cloaked and placed the hood over my head. Across the room Zuko lay sleeping in his bed. Regardless this was the easiest way.

I sat hunched over on the floor now and started scribbling on a brown piece of parchment paper.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way, but you were right when you said I have changed. My goals are different now and I see now what destiny has in store for me. There's more to life than you and I. I love you and am gracious for everything you've given to me. You're the only man able to bring me to my knees, the only man to make me cry, the only man to make me feel human and it has all paid off. I am going off my own adventure to find my purpose. We will meet again I assure you of that. Although we may not be on the same side. I know how important your goals are to you and I am standing in your way. I helped the Avatar get free. I helped him because I was honestly being selfish. I wanted you to care but instead when you touched me, when you made love to me I felt nothing. I can't offer you anything anymore. I thought this is what I wanted but now I'm sure you aren't quite what I need. I will always love you. Please I understand if you hate me but find it in yourself to one day forgive me. I guess, this is goodbye my love. This heart will always be beating for you alone and this body will always be your weapon but now I have to figure out what's best for me and this war torn world we live in._

_~Crystal of the Northern Watertribe~_

I sighed, picking myself up and turning to him. He almost looked peaceful sleeping there with no pain, no troubles. I wondered what he was dreaming, if he was dreaming at all. I leaned down and kissed the scarred side of his face gently. I took the ribbon from my hair and tied it around the letter I rolled into a cylinder. I put the letter on his chest and lingered for what seemed like a long time. Just lingered on his rising chest through the paper in my hand. A tear streamed down my cheek.

I looked down at the water tribe betrothal necklace around my neck. This was the same one Lee had given me so many months ago. It was the only connection that tied me back to him and back to my father. I swiftly took it off, staring at the waves carved ornately into the blue stone with precision. Lee had spent quite some time on it that much was evident in the same way Zuko I hoped would spend the same amount of time at least missing me. I draped it over the letter in his chest as well and turned my back to him, for the last time.

"I'm sorry." I murmured before I left the room feeling much more empty than anticipated.

I was looking down at the ground not noticing the rounded person in front of me. I crashed into him and knocked myself off balance for a minute. I slung my bag back in my shoulders and stood there frozen.

"Oh going on a trip I see." Iroh's light hearted voice was nice to hear as he sipped a cup of tea he pulled from almost thin air.

" I, I need to leave." We both walked down the hall in a rather slow pace. As if I wasn't trying to sneak out.

"One's journey to inner peace is a rather difficult one. The mistakes we make to get there are and the things we leave behind are what weigh the most on what type of person you will be." His head stayed forward like a statue. I just listen to the wise words taking them in.

"I myself have many regrets. So before it's too late confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your **demons** will cause your angels to sing. Use the pain as fuel, as a reminder of your strength." Iroh stated in a wise

tone

"Oh I have demons you can't even imagine."

We reached the deck and an air of serenity set in. A small bird flew over head making me smile. I looked over at the wise Dragon of the West and he leisurely continued sipping on his tea. I smiled at him too. He was a gentle man, kind, and compassionate. How could this be the same man who conquered Ba Sing Se and defeated the last dragon so many years ago? C_onfront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. _

Forgiveness could wait when the world hung in the balance of my hands. I had a job to do and I wasn't going to rest until I completed it.

"Goodbye General Iroh." My eyes started to water again. Curse you emotions

"Oh you can call me Uncle Iroh. I was as much of a uncle to you as I was to Zuko."

And just the mention of his name made my heart swell up.

"Zuko." I whispered. Iroh grabbed my chin and made me look into his eyes. They reminded me of a soldiers eyes right before he entered battle. It was a mix of strength, arrogance, adrenaline, and a little fear.

"Don't worry about him. I'll take good care of my nephew. Although I won't have the same seductive appeal as you do." He laughed his signature laugh and it made me smile. I buried my head into his chest, letting the tears dry and I couldn't have been more sure of anything in my life.

"You should get going. The future awaits my lady." he whispered into my ear. I pulled back slowly taking in his size. If he was as big as his heart he'd have to gain a hundred more pounds.

As I stepped off the edge of the ship and fell into the water I knew I couldn't go back now. So I'd face the consequences of this heavy burden head on.

**Author's Note: This week I have questions for readers to answers :)!**

** I kind of think some of the characters are OOC. Do you think so, like Aang, Zuko, even a little Iroh seems out of character to me? **

**What do you think of this story arc as a whole? **

**Will she get with Zuko in her destiny or is time for a new love interest that's actually healthier for her?**

**How the various characters of Team Avatar react to her disloyalty towards Zuko? **

** What about Zuko, what's his reaction and how will his overall view of Crystal change from this point on? **

**Any other thing you'd want to tell me to improve upon or just something you wish the say I did well?**

**Any questions you'd like to ask me?**

**If you answer this questions I will be forever be in debited. Thanks for reading. As always review and offer constructive criticism. ~Bre~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

"She's WHAT?" Zuko yelled tossing the blanket off the bed, revealing to his innocent Uncle Iroh his manhood. As the blanket settled on the floor next to him he noticed something shimmer against the white sheets on the edge of the bed. Picking it up he grasped it tight in his hands. Te sapphire material still coo against his skin, as if she had just removed it.

"She isn't anywhere on the ship Nephew but really a pair of pants and some tea will calm your nerves." Iroh flashed a big smile at his nephew being distracted by what was all to publicly dangling between Zuko's legs.

Tightening his grasp on the necklace the veins in his wrist became tense. "I don't need any PA-"

He quickly stopped speaking when he looked down at himself, cheeks scarlet. Morning wood but what could be exciting about this morning?

Picking up the blanket he put on the pants under it while noticing the folded piece of paper that had lay dormant under it. He didn't bother unfolding it. He threw the letter on top of the candle by his bedside watching the paper become engulfed in flames. His world had gone up in smoke.

"She's... gone." Zuko said his eyes matching the intensity of the flame. His Uncle turned and left the room, perhaps he needed alone time.

Dangling the necklace above his face he collapsed on the bed. He was admiring the intricate swirls carved in the stone and the perfect oval formation it left even after it was out of his hands. Exhaling he sat up and tucked the necklace deep into his pocket, hoping to forget it was ever even there.

~/~

"Come on you Slowenders." The boy with the ponytail and deep blue eyes raised his arm and started laughing up a storm. "Get it Slow_enders_ 'cuz you're walking slow and benders. I crack myself up!"

"Ugh Sokka. I'm glad you're own stupidity amuses you." The female said her eyes the same color as the boy next to her except her hair was slightly lighter and came down her back in a long braid. Behind her was a boy with arrows on his head obviously annoyed and tired but put a smile on his face. His grey eyes smiling more than his mouth.

"Come cheer up Katara. Once we find the next town we can get water and food. The forest can't be THAT far from a village."

The sun beamed down on the three teens, all lunging forward with every step. The heat seemed to suck the energy right out of them. The occasional shade the trees overhead provided made it a little easier every so often but most of the time the clouds couldn't even protect them from the sun's oppressive whip rays.

Sokka pointed his bony finger at a spot on the map he was holding, his eyes bulging from his head. "Well this map says the nearest Earth Kingdom town is only SIX miles away!" Sokka then collapsed on the ground with a dramatic thump. He sat up against the nearest tree and threw his bags down, Katara and Aang did the same.

"You SAID it was just around this path! What happened to THAT Sokka." Katara poked her brother's chest with every word that came from her mouth, very irritated she was.

"Well I'm sooooooooorry the heat messes with my skilled map reading ability."

"You're ability has had us walking around for the last hour! We would've rode on Appa and cut the time in half by now genius!"

"Both of you stop. Zuko can track us if we ride on Appa. We'll just have to bare with walking for the time being. Everything will get better when we reach the Northern Tribe." Aang broke up the siblings bickering for the time being.

"Yeah well at this point I hope a teacher falls from the sky with lots of water to drink." Sokka declare leaning his head back against the hot tree trunk.

And so she did.

~/~

I didn't know that weak branch couldn't hold the force from my landing. This is why trees mess up my duck and cover routine. I came tumbling down the branch and the water I was using to shield myself from any sneak attack came down with me. I writhed, slowly recovering from my fall. I found myself in front of three angry wet teenagers. One of which in battle position. She was Water Tribe and I had seen her before, those piercing blue eyes, in fact I had seen them all. Team Avatar. _Wonderful._ Fire Nation AND them out to get me. How many bridges could be burned in a period of five days.

The girl came rushing forward, causing me to back into the tree I had just accidentally fallen from.

"What were you trying to sneak up on us and capture Aang for your boyfriend Zuko?" She was so close to me her breath made my forehead sweat. Aang and Sokka just stared at the scene in amazement.

_I don't care anymore Crystal._

"I, I do what I please. I was running from the Fire Nation." I murmured in a low tone.

"Why? You and Zuko rob some poor defenseless person for your own personal gain?" the girl blabbered on her eyes veering into me the entire time.

I got angry. Angry she thought I was that type of person but after all what could she know? I was in love with the guy trying to capture her friend and played her brother for a fool. The fire still burned in my chest. I couldn't let the statement just fly by.

I stepped forward and pushed her back. She wasn't expecting it for her eyes made her look frightened.

"No. I was looking for my brother. I had to infiltrate one of their prisons for information on the Water Tribe slave trades. If anyone was ROBBED it was ME so try not to speak of things you don't understand." My hand found its way in her face but I didn't care, care about much of anything anymore.

"You lying-"

She was cut off by the presence of a light, youthful voice. "Katara she's not all bad. She set me free. Ever since I've been having these dreams."

"AANGGGG! This is not the time to describe your wet dreams!" Sokka cut in his voice nasally.

Aang blushed then finished his previous statement. "No Sokka. In the dreams she was teaching me water bending and fighting along side me and-"

I was laughing hysterically at this point. As if I was teaching material.

"You can't be serious she's a LIAR and Zuko's GIRLFRIEND. How could we trust her alone with you?" Katara declared. I can't believe she said that as if I wasn't stand there.

"Oui when I get alone with you..." I murmured under my breath.

_With him hunting the Avatar and you training him I don't see how things could work out well. _I remembered talking to my father in the Spirit Oasis. The hope in his voice gave me chills. _Destiny. Accept it now. _

"But if she saved Aang she's worth a shot. If Aang says she's okay then fine." Sokka looked at me as if he was blinded. I could still see the hurt in his face. He was obviously sacrificing for Aang.

"She played you So-"

"That's enough Katara. There's good in everyone. As we've seen she's an amazing water bender. I'd be honored to have you." Aang bowed with his hands cupped into each other addressing me as a student would address his or her Shimu. I cringed. How could I train him when I can't even discipline myself and two thirds of the team hates me?

"I,I, I'll think about it but in the mean time there's a lake near here. I'm thirsty."

~/~

The moon illuminated the still water of the lake. I sat letting the water rotate in a thick steams, circumnavigating around my limbs and torso. According to ancient water tribe scrolls meditation is first a way to clean the spiritual chakras and second escape from the corporeal world.

Body. Mind. Soul. The three things that always had to be in tune. If one was out of tune then the next two would fall into the same position. Meditation alleviates the mind and body and gets one to dwell spiritually. It is healthy to meditate for 2 hours a day in order to establish a stable state.

"Crystal." a voice called me out of my spiritual peace.

I sat on the damp grass, staring out at the water. Feeling the currents beneath the surface. A breeze blew the trees above and my loose curls ruffled against my shoulder.

"Sooooooo Aang's waterbending teacher? Sure you up for you know, the agonizing whips and scorn from training seasons, the never ending battle against your ex boyfriend, the acorn sickness, the -"

I laughed a little. "Acorn sickness? What in Tui's name is that?" So I guess it was official he didn't completely hate me.

"You know that queasy feeling you get when a Fire Nation soldier comes and rabid acorns escape from your bag and makes you trip. Acorns are ENEMIES."

"So I'm guessing you don't like acorns or squirrels for that matter?"

"SQUIRREL WHERE?" Sokka quickly settled down, blushing a deep red. "Sorry I'm a meat kind of guy."

He reach down into the pocket of his robe and pulled out something wrapped in parchment. "Seasoned jerky. Imported from my pocket" His smirk was so cute I couldn't refuse.

As I reached out to grab some a bird came and swiftly took the jerky from Sokka's hand. Sokka looked as heart broken as a little boy with his candy stolen. His eyes big and starting to water.

"My Jerky! You, you stupid bird JERK!" Sokka then proceeded to throw his boomerang in the direction the bird flew away but only succeeded in it coming back and smacking in the face, knocking him to the ground.

I leaned over him making sure he was okay.

"Sokka." I shock him frantically until his hand reached up and mistakenly grabbed my right breast. I was shocked. I was staring at him, he was staring at me. Both of us red as Momo's tongue. I dropped him from my grasp and he hit the ground with a thump.

"Um. Sorry." Sokka pulled himself up and scratched his head. That's probably what I get for meditation clad in breast bindings and my undergarments

"Its okay. It's just no one's ever touched me like that but Zuko." I said standing up to face him. Well there was Lee but I didn't want him to touch me intimately.

It was silent for a few seconds then he met my gaze, leading me to the trees behind us to stand by. It was starting to get cold near the waters edge.

"Why are you here? I mean why aren't with Mister Scar and Double-crosser?"

Where to begin with this? Would it make me look bad if I told him the truth? I double crossed HIM because I felt unwanted.

"He said he didn't want me anymore and besides I needed to leave, to find myself." I said staring at the dew covered grass under my feet.

"I hope you enjoy that and I don't know why anyone wouldn't want you."

And here was where things started getting complicated. Could I really just up and move on? Forget about Zuko and be my own person when I had been a part of a couple for so long?

"Sokka I betrayed you. How can you still talk to me like that?"

Sokka's touch alarmed me I jumped back away from the heat of his skin. His hand firm on my shoulder. His eyes looking straight into mine with such power I couldn't break the gaze if I wanted to.

"Because despite your complicated history with Zuko I don't care about that. You're here now and that's all that matters. Aang's waterbending teacher or not, a part of the team is a part of the team and being a part of the team means I trust you with my life and a whole lot more. If you're not ready for that definition of team then that's fine but it won't stop me from caring about you." He paused for a moment, looking to see if I was listening. "That's what _friends and teammates_ do for each other."

Friends, that's what we could be. I never really had a friend.

"Sokka I-"

And in an instant Sokka's serious vigor melted away. His same happy-go-lucky, jokester returned. "Well Momo probably misses licking my toes so I'm off to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, you will see me in the morning."

~/~

Breaking through the trees was the first sign of daylight. The sun kissing the leaves, the grass, and my skin with its tantalizing warmth. Aang and everyone else were still fast asleep in their sleeping bags. As soon as I was sure the sunrise was done I dumped an orb of water I collected from the lake onto a sleeping Aang.

Aang popped up and screamed "Huh what! Get away Fire Nation Chipmunk!"

He hadn't hesitated to waking everyone up with his big burs of wind from his gargantuan yawn. He blew my hair so hard it stood up on the top of my head. I blinked twice before smoothing it down.

"Oh good morning everyone." Aang said in a semi-cheerful tone. Sokka, Katara, and I all shot death glares at him.

"Good morning Aang. Get up and get dressed for training. It's best to practice when water's natural element is strongest. The currents are quicker in the morning." I stretched my arms out as Aang rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

"But its so early Crystal" Aang said yawning again. I shot a big current of water, knocking him to the ground before he could even exhale to finish the yawn.

"Don't speak back and don't complain either. Do you think I got to become a water bending master by practicing when I felt like it? And you will address me as Shimu when training understand me. Now get ready within the next 5 minutes or add 12 more Typhoon Lounges." I delivered the directions like I was a general about to send Aang of to war. In some ways it was war, for waterbending takes lots of time, discipline, and inner strength. If you're not prepared the water will attack you like a raging monsoon.

"Yes Shimu Crystal." I turned my back to walk toward the lake as everyone stretched and began the day. "Wait, what's a Shimu?"

I laughed as I continued on ward towards the lake. This was going to be interesting.

"A Shimu is a female teacher. Sifu for a male." I over heard Katara explain

"Well I don't know about you but I'm going to find some meat!" Sokka declared.

Yes, this definitely was going to be interesting.

~/~

Aang came to the lakes edge five minutes later shirtless with loose drawstring pants. I turned to face him. He was already starting off bad. His stance was sloppy. His back wasn't straight and his knees were bent. He had the posture of a man in his 60s. I began to circle and examine him vigorously, pinpointing his flaws.

"I'm ready to train Shimu Crystal." His eyes still puffy and heavy and his muscles were still very relaxed, not tense and strong like I needed them to be.

"What, what are you doing?" Aang's eyes grew as he realized this was the fourth time I had circled him and I had stopped directly in behind him.

Gloving my hands in water I placed them on his back. He jumped, the water was cold. I began to let the glowing water seep into his skin so he could feel the water tickling his muscles.

"Your body is too relaxed. Muscles need some tension in order to hold a solid stance. You must be tense yet loose and free. Understand."

I could tell Aang was enjoying the deep water massage. His began to drool a bit.

"Good." I gave him a swift kick right where his back was bent. He muttered a small "ow". "Now stand up straight, knees slightly bent, arms in front."

Aang did as I said and he looked like he was about to take a royal shit.

"NO! If you don't have a firm stance the water with swallow you up like a whirlpool and spit you out dry! 12 Typhoon Lounges then we'll try again!" I yelled

After he finished the lunges on each leg he tried again, his legs were okay but his upper body was still lacking.

"Aang did you listen to a thing I said? Tense yet loose like the gentle flow of a stream. Do it again!"

And once again his arms were too loose.

"Is this right?" He was nervous. He probably wanted to move on but at this rate it would take another three days for his stance to be at least near decent.

Out of the corner of my eyes I noticed a boulder just big enough for one foot to fit on.

"Go stand on that rock and do it on one foot, on the tip of your big toe with your arms out in front of you! That should help you because you are the sorriest water bender I've ever seen. A five year old girl has a better understanding of a stance than you. Now go!"

"Ugh! What does this have to do with water bending? Rocks are for earth benders. This is more like punishment!" He groan before standing on top of the rock. Already his leg was stumbling.

"Don't talk back to me! Do you want me telling you to climb trees for discipline?"

He groaned again. The moment h held his hands in front of him he started to wobble. He'd get it, eventually. In the mean time I could enjoying grooming this boy into a water bending mercenary...if he could stand on a rock without falling that is.

"40 Typhoon Lunges and make them quick, you have a rock to balance on!" Aang grumbled again as I smiled. I saw Sokka watching me yelling at Aang from afar. I prayed to Tui and La that I wouldn't ruin this chance.

**Author's Note: This chapter is lengthy but as promised I updated :)! I tried to make it a little comical.**

**So what do you think of Crystal joining Team Avatar? Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)!**

**As always I'll try and update soon. ~Bre~**


End file.
